


Won't You Come into My Pillow Fort

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [17]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, M/M, POV Third Person, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Present Tense, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Nick comes across a mysterious pillow fort. Who or what could be inside?
Relationships: Deacon/Nick Valentine
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Won't You Come into My Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Back with Day 17 of [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/): Reading in a pillow fort

Nick stares at the pillow construction, half amused and half suspicious of what may be inside. He walks around it, wondering how the hell someone found this many pillows and blankets, and stops at what looks like a door made of a pair of sheets hung up like curtains.

“Knock knock,” he says.

“Who’s there?” Deacon, and of course it’s Deacon, calls from inside the fort.

“Nick.”

“Nick who?”

“Nick Valentine.”

Deacon pokes his head out of the curtain, sending up an incredulous look. “Now, I know for a fact you know what a knock-knock joke is...”

Nick smirks and motions at the fort. “So... Been busy?”

“Oh,  _ this?” _ Deacon grins. “Nah, I’m just house sitting. You want to come in? I’m allowed to have guests.”

“Hmmmm, I’ll get back to you on that.”

“Need more temptation?” Deacon asks. “Just a moment.” He ducks back in, letting the curtain fall shut.

Nick stands in wait. He hums when a stack of books slides out, with a copy of Edgar Allan Poe right at the top. “Oh?”

The books slide back in and Deacon appears through the curtain again, grinning widely. “Want to come in here and read me some Poe, Valentine?”

Nick chuckles. “And what are you going to read to  _ me?” _

“Why don’t you come inside and pick something?”

He laughs and crouches down. “Alright, alright. You convinced me. Move over.”

Deacon laughs as well and disappears back inside. Nick crawls in, and the two settle in to read.


End file.
